


The Girl from Silver Oak (Book 1)

by WhisperingMoonlight



Series: The Girl from Silver Oak [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Hogwarts, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMoonlight/pseuds/WhisperingMoonlight
Summary: Thalia Lightwood, a girl from Silver Oak Orphanage, attends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year. Her journey to discover who she really is begins.





	1. Introduction

The Girl from Silver Oak is my rewrite of my Harry Potter fanfiction, The Daughter. This series is about my own character, Thalia Lightwood, the daughter of Elena Lightwood and unbeknownst to him, Severus Snape. This story is about self discovery and the return of The Dark Lord aka Voldemort. I'll be adding my own events etc also. 

I have a few characters that are mine but they won't come into the story until later on, most likely the other books and the same with relationships/love. I'll be going by the books as well as the films, depends on which part I like better lol.

I DO NOT OWN THE OBVIOUS CHARACTERS AS THEY BELONG TO J K ROWLING. All I ask is that you don't take the characters I created as they are mine. I am posting this series to wattpad so if you prefer to read there, please follow. My username is the same as this one, writtenbylivingstars . Please do not repost my story anywhere else. 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS/MOVIES/FILMS ETC. This is fanfiction and I mean no harm. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl from Silver Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore comes to Silver Oak Orphanage, looking for a Thalia Lightwood and tells her about Hogwarts which she agrees to attend.

It was about 7pm, an elderly man with long silver hair and a beard to match stood in front of large but old building. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, a black coat and a dark red scarf that was draped over both shoulders.

The building was white but the colour had faded over time. It had a grey ridged roof, two chimneys, 29 nine windows visible at the front of the house, a dark brown arched wooden door with two metal handles and stone steps leading up to it. A medium-sized sign was situated not to far from the entrance, the words could still be seen, but they too had faded. It read 'Silver Oak Orphanage' in what looked like grey paint or perhaps it had once been black.

The man walked up the steps of the Orphanage, stopping in front of the door. The dark brown paint was peeling off and the metals handles were rusted. He firmly knocked on the wood, stepping back a little as he waited for an answer. He didn't get one so the man tried again. No answer came again. Grabbing the cold handle, he let himself into the building. It seemed empty when the gentleman entered but his ears were met with the sound of footsteps coming down the large corridor that the entrance led into. A large set of stairs sat opposite the entrance.

A greying haired woman with round spectacles hanging from a yellow beaded chain around her neck. She was wearing a dark green floral dress, a brown short cardigan and brown sandals. She stopped abruptly, not expecting to see anyone standing at the entrance especially at seven in the evening

"My apologizes for just letting myself in. I did knock but I received no answer" The man replied, looking at the woman.

The woman stared at the man, a little nervous as she thought that he might be an inspector and how unprepared she was for his visit.

"This place is very big. It is very hard to hear when someone knocks" She replied, making up an excuse.

"Understandable. Perhaps you should invest in a bell" The gentleman replied, a friendly smile on his face.

Slowly, the greying haired lady nodded her head, still unsure on whether he was an inspector or not. The both of them stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So how can I help you?" The lady asked him.

"Ah yes. I am looking for a Thalia Lightwood" He replied. "I assume you are the Directress"

"Yes I am. My name is Josephine Clarke. Its not very often that the Orphans get any visitors" Josephine said as she started to walk down the corridor.

She motioned for the man to follow him, so he did. She led him up the large set of stairs and to the left which also had a set of stairs. As they got to the top, it opened out into a large corridor filled with many closed doors. They walked down the corridor and stopped at a room near the end of the corridor; it had the number 20 on the door.

"In there" Josephine said, gesturing to the room

She opened the door, not bothering to knock and it revealed a young girl around 10 years old with jet black hair that went just past her shoulders. She wore a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, a black button up pinafore dress, white socks and black lace up ankle boots.

"Do you not know how to knock?" The girl exclaimed, sending a small glare at the woman.

"Do not speak to me like that, Thalia!" Josephine scolded.

"Why? You speak to us like that" Thalia replied with a smirk on her face.

Josephine spluttered, trying to form a response. She finally said something about having a visitor before leaving in a huff. Thalia smirked as she walked away before sitting down on her bed, a book out in front of her.

"Hello Thalia. I'm Albus..." Dumbledore started but was cut off by Thalia.

"I know who you are" She replied, not looking up.

"You do?" Dumbledore asked.

"You're Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Thalia said as she grabbed a smallish wooden box from under the bed.

It was a deep Mahogany and Rosewood box with a glossy varnish finish. It also had a metallic gold keyhole on the front of it. Thalia placed it on her bed before fiddling with something around her neck; it was a long gold chain and it was tucked into her pinafore. She pulled it out and on the end of it was a dainty gold key. Leaning down, Thalia inserted the key into the lock and turned it, opening it; she pulled out a photograph.

"Mum gave it to me when I was 5. She also told me about Hogwarts" Thalia said, handing him the photograph.

It was of him and on the back of the photography was some writing. The handwriting was in cursive and it read 'Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster at Hogwarts'. He handed the photograph back to Thalia who placed it into the box.

"Is that why you're here? To take me to Hogwarts?" Thalia asked him.

"Yes but I like to think of it as your new home" Dumbledore replied with a smile.

He reached into his grey suit and pulled out a pale yellowish envelope with a red seal on the back to keep it closed. Handing it to Thalia, he waited for her to read it; it was her Hogwarts letter with a list of what she needed for school. The young witch looked up at Dumbledore, folding the piece of paper and placing it in a pocket on her pinafore.

"When do we leave?" She asked him, standing up from her bed.

Thalia packed up her belongings; a trunk, a backpack and a small pouch bag. She followed Dumbledore out of the building, whispers amongst the other children and staff members as they watched. None of the adults stopped Dumbledore, obviously not caring enough about Thalia and some even said 'Good riddance'. Everyone looked on as the two of them disappeared down the gravel pathway, browning grass laying on each side.

"I take it you didn't come by car" Thalia said as they veered off the path and into the surrounding forest.

"Oh no, I used apparition. Much fastest" Dumbledore replied, leading them deeper into the trees.

"Apparition. Will I be able to apparate?" She asked, curious about this form of teleportation.

"Eventually. You may learn it when you turn 17 years old" He replied as they came to a stop in a small clearing between some trees.

Dumbledore walked to the middle of the clearing and instructed Thalia to put her trunk down in front of him. She did as he asked and watched as he pulled out what looked like a stick except it had a handle and six small knobly parts along it. The young witch knew what it was.

"Reducio" Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at the trunk.

Thalia watched in amazement as her trunk began to shrink. Once it had shrunk, the old wizard picked it up and placed it into the child's hand who stared in awe before playing into her small pouch back.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley first?" Thalia asked as she stood beside Dumbledore.

"The Leaky Cauldron. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley" He replied.

Thalia checked her backpack, making sure that it was secure before adjusting the straps on her shoulders. Dumbledore held up his arm for her to take.

"You may feel queasy and you may vomit after apparition" Dumbledore informed her.

Thalia nodded before taking his arm, and they immediately disappeared but immediately reappearing on a dark street, a few lamposts barely lighting the way. The young witch felt queasy; she closed her eyes and swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm herself and her stomach.

"Very well done for your first time appariting, Miss Lightwood. Most people vomit after" Dumbledore told her.

"Lucky me then" Thalia replied, finally getting her barings.

"This way" Dumbledore said, gesturing for Thalia to follow him.

She did and was led to a large white stone door frame with a black wooden door and a sign near the top of the door attached the wall that had a witch and a cauldron cut out on it. The two of them were met by a wizened, bald man who was holding a lantern. He was the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Evening Tom" Dumbledore greeted.

He and Thalia followed the man into the place, leading them to the bar which had a large wooden table with chairs surrounding it. A large, tall man with a brown bushy beard and long brown hair stood by the bar.

"Ah Hagrid" Dumbledore exclaimed, walking over to the man.

Thalia looked at the man, a curious on her face as she watched the large man and Dumbledore converse. She wondered if the man was also a professor at Hogwarts. After a few seconds, the headmaster gestured for Thalia to join them.

"Thalia, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He is gamekeeper and keeper of the keys at Hogwarts" Dumbledore introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Thalia said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Hagrid took her hand which looked very, very small in his large ones and shook it rather gently much to Thalia's surprise. She sent the keeper of the keys a smile as his hand let go.

"Nice to meet ya too, Thalia" Hagrid replied, looking down at the witch.

"Hagrid will be meeting you here at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning to take you around Diagon Alley" Dumbledore informed Thalia.

Thalia nodded her head; she was looking forward to going around Diagon Alley, but she was weary of Hagrid though he seemed nice. The young girl watched as the headmaster turned away from her, seemingly handing Hagrid a few things. She was curious of what he gave to him but didn't dare pry.

"Now Thalia, this is where I leave you but I will see you at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, turning back to face her.

Dumbledore told her that Tom would show her to her room before bidding her and Hagrid goodnight, leaving the Leaky Cauldron. After a few minutes, the landlord came over to her and asked her to follow him. Thalia quickly said goodnight to Hagrid then followed Tom up a wooden staircase.

"Is that all you got?" Tom asked, gesturing to her backpack and her little pouch.

"Oh. No" Thalia replied, reaching into her bag.

She pulled out her minimized luggage and showed it to him. He took it from her hand which surprised her, but she watched as he placed it on the floor and waved his wand at it. The trunk turned back to its original size.

"Thanks" She exclaimed, wanting to learn spells even.

Tom gave a little bow and led her to a wooden door with a brass number 12 on it. He unlocked the door for her, pulling her trunk inside and gave another bow before leaving her alone, heading back down the stairs.

"Wow" Thalia exclaimed, surprised

The room was fairly big ; it had a large four poster bed which looked very comfortable and clean. It also had lovely polished oak furniture and a fireplace which a fire actually lit. Thalia smiled a little then turned to her trunk, opening it and pulling out some pyjamas whilst she laid out her clothes for tomorrow.

Changing into her pyjamas, she grabbed a book from her backpack and sat by the fireplace for awhile before she headed to bed. The bed was very comfy, and she found herself drifting off to sleep, excited and nervous for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also it has been edited XD
> 
> -Moon


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia meets Hagrid and she ends up meeting the famous Harry Potter. The three of them head to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

Light crept through the windows of room 12, causing Thalia to open her eyes. She shifted, eyes squinting as she sat up in bed and looked around. The young witch looked outside, eyes now used to the light, and she estimated it to be around 8ish in the morning. She laid back, closing her eyes once more, but they shot open as soon as they closed when she realized what today was.

Today she would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thalia suddenly felt excited and nervous. The young witch got up from the bed and changed into her clothes; a long sleeve dark orange top, black skinny jeans and black converse. She reached into her small pouch bag and pulled a few pieces of jewellery; rose gold heart earrings, a gold strawberry ring, a rose gold pearl beaded bracelet, another beaded bracelet but in pink and a rose gold heart locket.

The locket was very special to Thalia as it was a gift from her mother, Elena. After she had passed away, the young girl put a picture of her inside and kept it close, wearing it almost all the time. It was one of her most important treasures.

Thalia brushed her hair quickly before gathering her stuff together and leaving her room, heading downstairs to meet Hagrid like Dumbledore had instructed. When she got downstairs, she found Hagrid sitting at the large table, but he wasn't alone. A young boy around the same age as Thalia with black hair and green eyes sat next to him.

"Ello ther', Thalia!" Hagrid exclaimed as he spotted her.

"Hello Hagrid" She replied as she walked over to the table, dragging her trunk with her.

Thalia looked at the boy curiously for a few seconds, feeling like she had seen him before. She sat down opposite him as Hagrid placed a plate of plain toast in front of her which she helped herself to.

"Hi, I'm Thalia Lightwood" Thalia said as she finished half of her toast.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" The boy replied, holding out his hand.

Thalia's eyes widened, having heard of his story before. His parents, Lily and James Potter, were killed by an evil yet powerful wizard who people called you-know-who as they feared his name. Harry had survived the killing curse and the wizard had been defeated. The witch shook Harry's hand, deciding not to bring it up.

"It's nice to meet you" Thalia said with a friendly smile.

Harry smiled back at her before everything fell silent again, allowing Thalia to finish her toast. Hagrid looked at the clock that was against the opposite wall and it read 9:00am causing him to stand up.

"We bes' be off. You'll be wantin' to get ya school stuff" Hagrid said.

Harry and Thalia got up from the table, grabbing their luggage before following Hagrid. He led them to a brick wall and tapped on individual bricks with his umbrella in various places. The wall began to separate, revealing a street bustling with life. People were coming out of shops and going into them, pushing trolleys around, greeting friends and some were fawning over the newest product.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said to the two of them.

"Wow. This is even better than mum described" Thalia exclaimed as she moved further into Diagon Alley.

She looked around in awe, taking in all the surrounding shops. The young witch was drawn to one particular shop; the door was purple as well as the window frame and the sign above the shop which read 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary'. It held Potion Ingredients.

"Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money" Harry asked, looking up at the large man.

"Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the wizard bank" Hagrid said, pointing to a snowy white building that towered over the top of other shops.

The three of them walked to the bank, and they were met with a rather short man which Thalia recognized as a Goblin; he had a clever face, a pointed beard, very long fingers and feet. The goblin bowed as they entered through a pair of bronze doors, but they were met with a second pair, silver in colour with words engraved in them.

ENTER, STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED, FOR THOSE WHO TAKE, BUT DO NOT EARN, MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN, SO IF YOU BENEATH OUR FlOORS A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS, THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Beware OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors, and they entered a vast marble hall. There were more goblins, around hundred of them, and they were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling with feather quills, weighing coins on brass scales and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were many doors leading off the hall and even more goblins were showing people in and out of them. Hagrid, Harry and Thalia made their way over to the counter at the far end of the bank.

"Morning" Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta a Miss Thalia Lightwood's safe and a Mr Harry Potter's safe"

"You have their keys, sir?" The goblin questioned.

"Got them here somewhere" Hagrid replied, starting to rummage through his pockets on the counter.

Both Thalia and Harry looked around the bank, watching the goblins do various things. Harry tapped the young witch on the arm, and she looked over at him, wondering what he wanted.

"What exactly are those things?" Harry asked, nodding his head towards the goblin.

"Oh. Goblins" Thalia replied quietly. "Very clever but not very friendly"

Harry nodded his head before turning his attention to Hagrid who had found the keys, both small and golden in colour. The goblin took the two keys from him and examined them.

"Everything seems to be in order" He replied.

"I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore" Hagrid said, pulling out an envelope from his pocket. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen"

Thalia and Harry looked at each other, both curious about what they were talking about. The goblin took the letter and read it carefully before handing it back to Hagrid who placed it back into his pocket.

"Very well" The goblin said. "I will have someone take you down to those vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin. They followed him towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Thalia was curious as to what was in the vault seven hundred and thirteen, and she wanted to ask him but Harry beat her to it.

"What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked as they continued to follow Griphook.

"Can't tell yeh that" Hagrid said, making the two of them even more curious. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me"

Griphook held the door open for them, and they entered a narrow stone passageway. Flaming torches lit the way. It sloped steeply downwards and there were railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled and a small cart came towards them, and they all climbed in, Hagrid with difficulty then they were off.

The rattling cart knew its own way around as Griphook wasn't steering. They went through a maze of twisting passages and it was impossible to keep track which ways it went. Thalia smiled as she enjoyed the ride, looking at everything she could, and she wondered if they had any other magical creatures protecting the vaults. The cart plunged them even deeper, passing an underground lake, stalagmites and stalactites growing from the ceiling and floor.

"What's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" Harry called to Hagrid over to noise of the cart.

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it" Hagrid replied. "An' don't ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick"

Hagrid looked green in the face and Thalia scrunched up her nose, hoping that he wouldn't be sick. The cart was slowing down and was coming to stop. It stopped beside a small door in the passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door and green smoke came billowing out. Harry gaped as he saw mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and bronze knuts.

"All yours" Hagrid said with a smile.

He helped Harry pile some of them into a bag then explained them. The golds were galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze are knuts. Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle.

"Onto Miss Lightwood's vault please, and could we go more slowly?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"One speed only" Griphook said in response.

Thalia couldn't help but giggle a little as they all settled into the cart again. They went deeper and gathered speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled around tight corners. They arrived at another door and it read 707 above it.

"Key please" Griphook said.

Hagrid handed him the key and he unlocked the door. Thalia got out the cart, looking inside and it made her gasp in awe. It was a lot like Harry's but a little smaller and not as much treasure inside.

"Wow. I didn't think my mum would have this much" Thalia exclaimed, staring at the coins.

Thalia placed some into her bag with the help of Hagrid who told her when she had enough for her first school year. Once again, they all piled into the cart again, and they were off. The cart took them over an underground ravine and arrived at a familiar scene; a door and a number above it. The 4 of them were now at vault seven hundred and thirteen. It had no keyhole which made Thalia even more curious.

"Stand back" Griphook said importantly.

The goblin ran a long finger down the door and it melted away. Thalia glanced at Harry who was staring at the vault.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin did that" Griphook exclaimed. "They'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there"

Thalia and Harry looked at each other. They silently agreed that something really important had to be in a top-security vault like that. The two of them caught a glimpse of the inside of the vault; at first they thought it was empty but then saw Hagrid pick up something very small, wrapped in a brown cloth. He placed it securely in his pocket and got back onto the cart.

It sped off and before they knew it, they were back at the entrance to Gringotts. Hagrid lead them back into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Thalia was excited to get her school things.

"So wer' would yah like to go first?" Hagrid asked the two of them.

"Actually Hagrid, would it be okay if I went around by myself?" Thalia asked, turning to face him.

Hagrid looked surprised but agreed to let her. Before she could go, he warned her about Knockturn Alley and told her not to go there. Thalia nodded her head, promising not to then waved at the two of them and turned on her heel. The young witch pulled out her school list from her bag.

"Better get a trolley first" She said, knowing things will probably pile up.

After getting her trolley, she decided to head to Flourish and Blotts which was a shop where students bought their school books. Thalia walked into the shop and began looking for the books that she needed. Her mother had given some of her old school books, ones that Hogwarts still used in their learning curriculum.

Checking her list, she collected the books she needed and headed to the counter where she was greeted by a woman with short, light brown hair and a name tag attached to her dark green blouse which read 'Midge'.

"Ah a first year" Midge exclaimed with a smile.

Thalia nodded her head as she handed the books to Midge, so she could ring them up. She explained to the short haired woman that she had a few of the books already.

"Are you looking forward to your first year?" Midge asked.

"Yes. I'm also a little nervous" Thalia admitted.

"That's completely normal. I was nervous on my first day" Midge told her.

Thalia smiled politely as she handed the right amount of Galleons for the books before grabbing the books and leaving, turning to say goodbye. Placing the books on her trolley, she headed to the next shop; Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

The witch opened the door and a bell echoed in the shop. An elderly woman appeared and Thalia assumed that she was Madam Malkin.

"Can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Please" Thalia replied as she walked further into the shop.

"Are you a first year?" Madam Malkin questioned.

The young witch nodded. The elderly woman motioned for Thalia to follow her as she picked out a few items of clothing for her to try on; a plain black work robes, a pointed black hat and a black winter cloak.

"A little big but you should grow into them" Madam Malkin as she observed.

She brought Thalia two more of the plain black work robes and a pair of dragon hide gloves as required. The raven haired witch paid and left, thanking Madam Malkin on the way out of the shop.

Next, Thalia went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary shop; it sold potion ingredients, equipment and actual potions. She walked into the shop and was immediately hit with a rather musty smell. Scrunching her nose a little, she looked around, reading labels and glancing inside containers with interest. Thalia then moved onto the cauldrons, inspecting them before selecting one; a black pewter cauldron with a star on the side. She also picked up some crystal phials before paying.

"Now all I need is a wand" Thalia said to herself when she got outside.

She looked up from her trolley after putting her list away and her eyes caught the Magical Menagerie which was a magical creature shop. Thalia had been wanting a cat for awhile and was wondering if she should get one. Biting her lip, she pushed the trolley to the shop.

When she entered the shop, she was greeted by a young, blonde haired woman and her name tag read 'Dixie'. She seemed very friendly.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a bright smile.

"I really want a cat" Thalia told her, looking around.

"We have a plenty for you to choose from. Follow me" Dixie replied, heading towards the back of the shop.

Thalia followed her and her ears were met with little meows which made her smile. The two of them came to stop at a massive pen; it had many cats and kittens in all different colours as well as breeds.

A small, fluffy black kitten with bright green eyes approached her. Thalia reached out for the kitten and it nuzzled her hand. Dixie told her that it was Maine Coon cat and it was male. The young witch thought he was very cute, but she wanted to have a look at all of them before deciding.

Some adult cats came over to her, curious of the new person in the shop. Thalia was stroking a grey tabby domestic short hair that also had green eyes when she heard a meow and felt something brush against her leg.

"Oh hello" She exclaimed as she looked down to see what it was.

A cat with a fawn- beige body that fades into a dark chocolate brown colour on its legs and tail, white paws, underbelly, muzzle and the same brown colour on the upper part of the face, including the ears, sort of like a mask. The eyes were bright blue colour and shined like jewels in the light.

"She is one of our newer cats" Dixie said, stroking the cat who brushed up against her leg.

"She's very beautiful" Thalia said as she crouched down.

She held out her hand and the cat nuzzled against it, meowing loudly. The raven haired witch smiled and continued to stroke the sweet feline who started to purr.

"She likes you" Dixie observed with a smile.

Thalia gently picked up the cat who settled instantly in her arms and nuzzled against Thalia's chin which made her giggle a little as it tickled. She looked at Dixie.

"Can I buy her?" She asked Dixie.

The blonde nodded her head and lead Thalia to the counter who placed the cat onto it, so she could pick out the necessities; a sky blue collar, blue bowls, a lilac cat bed, a few brushes and cat food. Thalia quickly paid for everything and left the shop, the cat jumping down and following her closely.

"Now to get my wand" Thalia exclaimed.

She saved Ollivander's wand shop till last. She stopped outside and stared it; she was feeling a little sad all of a sudden, wishing that her mother was with her. The witch shook her head, walking up to the door and took a beep breath before entering. She approached the counter and tapped on a little bell that was sitting out the counter.

A very old man appeared suddenly on a rolling ladder. Thalia was surprised by this and stared at him for a moment, taking a little step back. She concluded that he was Mr Ollivander. She noticed that he had a slightly shocked expression on his face, but he snapped out of it.

"My apologizes. You look a lot like someone I know" Mr Ollivander said.

"My name is Thalia Lightwood" Thalia replied as she understood what he meant.

"Lightwood? Elena Lightwood?" He asked her, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. She was my mother" Thalia told him.

"... I wasn't aware that Elena had a daughter" Mr Ollivander exclaimed after hesitating.

Thalia nodded her head, unsure of what to say. The old man suddenly turned around and pulled out a rectangular box from the shelves of many, placing it on the counter before opening it.

"Elm wood, unicorn hair, nine inches" He stated, examining what looks like a stick before handing it to Thalia.

The wand was brown with a slightly flat handle. Thalia held it comfortably in her right hand, looking at it before waving it. It smashed a small plant pot nearby. The young witch apologized, putting the wand down. Ollivander disappeared into the back of the shop and reappeared in a matter of seconds with an identical box. He repeated the same action as before; examining it before handing it her.

"Dragon heartstring, beech wood, ten inches" He informed her.

It was light brown, a weaving pattern engraved in the wood and a rounded handle. Thalia waved it at a bunch of books; she wanted to open the book that was on the very top of the pile, but they all fell onto the floor. The elderly man disappeared and reappeared again with another box.

"Silver lime, eleven inches, unicorn hair" He exclaimed, handing her the wand.

Thalia took it, examining it like he did; it was a pretty wand, silver in colour and it had a criss-cross pattern all the way up it. She waved it at a bunch of flowers in a dark green glass vase across the room; she wanted to liven them up because they were drooping slightly. They livened up a little, causing Thalia to smile a little.

"Interesting" Ollivander said as Thalia placed the wand on the counter.

"What is?" Thalia asked, curiously looking the man.

"Are you skilled in Legilimency?" He asked her.

Thalia stared at him before slowly nodding her head. She hadn't told anyone about her gift, not even her mother. Controlling it was a challenge; the young witch had managed to stop reading the thoughts of her mother and of those at the Orphanage, but she hasn't managed to block everyone. Perhaps someone at Hogwarts would be able to help her with this.

Ollivander hummed in response before getting another box. When he opened it, Thalia gasped in awe. The wand had a marble handle, a half moon engraved just above it and the rest was black. She really hoped that this would be her wand but remembered what her mother had said about wands; the wand chooses the wizard.

"Red oak, phoenix feather, eleven inches" Ollivander said, handing it to her.

Thalia told the wand and waved it at the flower pot that she broke earlier and it repaired itself, the flower back in its place. She then waved it at the flower in the vase, and they livened up immediately which made her smile. The young witch finally waved it at the books on the floor, and they all piled back up, the one on the top open like she wanted.

"I believe you have found your wand" Ollivander exclaimed with a smile.

Thalia smiled, feeling happy to finally find her wand before thanking him, paying for the wand and leaving his shop. She placed her wand in the sleeve of her top before she started pushing her trolley. Two older girls passed her, and she caught some of their conversation.

"Come on. Let's get onto the platform" One of them said, pushing her trolley ahead.

The other girl nodded and followed her friend. Thalia decided that she best follow them as well as she didn't exactly where to go. The young witch followed closely behind, and she was led to King's Cross station. The two girls stopped between platform 9 and 10; one of them ran at the wall between them and disappeared through it. Thalia watched as the other girl disappeared the same way.

"My turn" She said to herself, gripping the handle of her trolley.

She ran at the wall and disappeared through it, landing on a very busy and noisy platform 9 and 3 quarters. Thalia smiled to herself before walking down it. A young man with brown hair appeared and offered to take her luggage. She nodded before picking up her cat and the cat carrier, watching as the boy placed her belongings onto the train.

"Thank you" She said to the boy who smiled in return.

Thalia walked away, heading onto the train. She managed to find an empty compartment near the end of the train. Opening the door, she stepped inside and her cat jumped down onto one of the seats, meowing softly and waited for Thalia to sit down. The raven-haired witch sat down by the window, looking out onto the platform and watching other witches and wizards push their trolleys, say goodbye to family and get onto the train. She wished that her mother was there, waving her off to Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3,000 words. I'm so surprised. I hope its not too long lol. I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring as its pretty much the same as the other one. I have changed a few things; her cat, her wand wood and the design etc. I still have to choose a name for the cat so feel free to suggest some. The cat is female :) 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up next Saturday.
> 
> -Moon


	4. Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and the students arrive at Hogwarts. The first years are sorted into their Hogwarts. What house will Thalia be in?

Thalia watched her fellow witches and wizards say goodbye to their families before getting onto the train. She smiled a little, but she felt a little sad; she had always thought that her parents would take her to Diagon Alley and to King's Cross station but her mother died when she was six, and she had no clue who her father was.  
The young witch pushed the thought of her parents to the back of her mind and began thinking about which house she'll be sorted into. The houses at Hogwarts were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

The train jolted forward a little and began leaving the station. Thalia pulled her feet up underneath her and leaned against the windows, her cat curling up by her side. A knock on glass sounded, and she looked over to the source to see a girl with light brown, bushy hair standing out the carriage door. The girl opened the door slightly. 

“Would you mind if I sat with you?” She asked Thalia. 

Thalia shook her head, sitting up and gesturing to the seat opposite her. The girl sent her a smile before walking over and sitting down. She held out her hand towards Thalia who gently took it. 

“I'm Hermione Granger” The girl said as they shook hands. 

“Thalia Lightwood” Thalia replied with a smile. 

They fell silent for a few minutes before Hermione caught sight of Thalia's cat who was now in the lap of her owner and looking over at her, head slightly tilted curiously. 

“Your cat is beautiful” She said, reaching over slowly to pet the cat. 

“Thank you” Thalia replied, smiling at Hermione.

The cat rubbed her head against Hermione's hand, enjoying the attention and scratches she was getting. She began purring loudly, eyes closed.

“Does she have a name?” Hermione asked, still petting the cat. 

“I haven't come up with one yet. I want to give her a name that suits her” Thalia replied, looking down at her cat, thinking for a few seconds. 

“I'm sure you'll come up with one” Hermione assured her. 

Thalia nodded her head then asked the witch opposite her if she had a cat. Hermione nodded her head and told her about her cat; a male cat was half-kneazle. He was also ginger and his name was Crookshanks. 

“What house do you think you'll be in?” Hermione asked. 

“Well my mother was a Ravenclaw, and as far was I know, my father was a Slytherin” Thalia replied, stroking her cat's head. 

Thalia could tell that Hermione wanted to ask something about what she just said. She understood that anyone would be curious; if it was the other way round, she would want to ask a question about it. 

“I don't know who my father is. Only what my mother has told me” Thalia said, sending her a friendly smile. 

Hermione wanted to ask more but was interrupted by someone exclaiming 'ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY'. They then saw an old woman pushing a trolley full of all sorts of delicious goods. 

“Do you want anything?” Thalia asked Hermione as she got to her feet, her cat meowing in protest. 

“What do they have?” Hermione replied, standing up as well. 

The two girls walked over and had a look. Thalia then bought two chocolate frogs, two cauldron cakes, a sugar quill and a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. She and Hermione sat back down, Thalia handing her new friend a chocolate frog and a cauldron cake. 

“You didn't have to” Hermione said as she opened her cauldron cake. 

“I wanted to. You looked hungry anyway” Thalia said, smiling. 

They started talking again; the subject varying while eating their sweets. After awhile, there came a knock on the carriage door, and they both turned to see a young chubby boy with dark hair and slight rosy cheeks. 

“Have you seen a toad anywhere?” He timidly asked. 

“No I haven't” Thalia replied, looking apologetically at the boy.

“When did you last see...?” Hermione asked, standing up. 

“His name is Trevor and when I got onto the train” The boy replied. 

“I'm sure he's on the train somewhere” Hermione told him, walking over to him. 

Thalia nodded, trying to reassure him. She got up and began looking under the seats in their carriage while Hermione started to look in the corridor, Neville looking as well. 

* 1 Hour Later* 

Hermione and Thalia ended up meeting outside their carriage once they had looked everywhere for the toad. They had no luck, but they learned that the boy's name was Neville Longbottom. 

“Sorry we couldn't find him, Neville” Thalia said as he joined them outside their carriage. 

“Its alright” Neville said, sadly. 

“He could still turn up” Hermione told him, trying to keep his hopes up. 

Neville nodded before he walked away, quietly thanking them for their help, Hermione and Thalia looked at each other, feeling sorry for him. 

“We should change into our robes. We should be at Hogwarts soon” Hermione said. 

Thalia nodded her head before she walked into her carriage to get her cat who was sleeping soundly where Thalia had been sitting earlier. The cat meowed in protest, having been disturbed. 

“Sorry” Thalia said in response. 

She placed her cat into her carrier then followed Hermione to the back of the train to get their robes. Thalia left her cat with her luggage then changed into her robes in one of the toilet stalls. 

“I'm nervous” Hermione said as they got back to their carriage. 

“Me too” Thalia replied, starting to feel butterflies in her belly. 

The train into the station in Hogsmeade, an all-wizarding village near Hogwarts School 20 minutes later. As they stepped off the train, a loud voice interrupted them. 

Firs' years over here” The loud voice exclaimed. 

Thalia recognized the voice and turned to see Hagrid who helped her earlier. She grabbed Hermione's arm gently and pulled her towards him. 

“C'mon! This way, firs' years” Hagrid said.

All the first years followed the large man down a narrow path. It was very dark and some of the students kept stumbling over things on the floor. 

“Yeh'll be able ter see Hogwarts in sec” Hagrid called over his shoulder. 

The narrow path lead to a great black lake. Perched on top of a mountain on the other side of the lake was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. There were gasps of awe and whispers going around the group of first years. 

“Wow” Thalia breathed. 

“No more' four to a boat” Hagrid called, pointing to a bunch of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. 

Thalia followed Hermione to a boat, and they were joined by Neville and a ginger haired girl. Hagrid checked that everyone was in a boat before getting into one himself. The boats all moved off the shore at once and Thalia grinned, knowing that it was magic's doing. Everyone was quiet on the journey across the lake; they were all in awe of the castle. 

“Heads down” Hagrid yelled. 

They all quickly ducked as they reached a cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel which took them underneath the castle. Reaching a kind of underground harbour, they got out of the boats, some of them stumbling as they did so. 

“Oy, is this your toad?” Neville asked Neville who had gotten out last. 

He rushed over to Hagrid and grabbed Trevor, squeaking out a 'thank you' as everyone giggled. All of them started walking up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid who had only a lamp. They came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They then proceeded to walk up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door. 

Hagrid raised one of his large fists and knocked three times on the castle door which swung open immediately. A tall, grey haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. 

“The firs' years, Professor McGonagall” Hagrid exclaimed. 

She pulled the door open wide and everyone followed her across the flagged stone floor. Thalia heard distant voices from a door way to the right-hand side, but they were taken into a small chamber hall. Thalia watched as Professor McGonagall glanced around the students, and she caught eye contact. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts! The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin” 

After her speech, she explained the houses and the house cup. Any rule breaking, you will lose points and you will be rewarded for good behaviour. 

“The sorting ceremony will begin in a few moments. I suggest you smarten yourselves up” McGonagall said. 

The professor eyed a few students before she left the room. Thalia made sure that her uniform was neat and tidy as well as her hair. McGonagall returned a few minutes later. 

“Now form a line” She told them. 

They did as she asked, and she led them out of the chamber then across the hall. The pair of giant double doors opened as they stepped inside. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. All the tables were laid with golden, glittering plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where all the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the top of the hall; in front of the large table and the students behind them. Thalia saw a wooden four-legged stool and on top of it was an old looking, pointed wizard's hat. McGonagall stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses” McGonagall informed them. 

She looked at the scroll, eyes scanning it before picking up the hat and looking over at the students.

“Hermione Granger” She called. 

Hermione glanced at Thalia who nodded her head encouragingly. She walked up to the stool and sat down then the hat was placed on her head. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. 

“Right! Right then! GRYFFINDOR!” The hat exclaimed. 

Hermione beamed before happily skipping off towards the house table as cheers erupted from all the Gryffindors, welcoming their new housemate. Thalia smiled, happy for her friend. 

“Draco Malfoy” Professor McGonagall called. 

Thalia watched as a blonde haired boy walked up to the stool. She had a feeling that he would be in Slytherin, and she also thought he looked like trouble. McGonagall placed the hat on Draco's head. 

“Slytherin!” It cried out. 

Draco smirked before walking to the Slytherin table whose students cheered loudly for him. Thalia glanced at the teacher's table, looking at some of the teachers. Her eyes landed on a man with black shoulder-length hair and dressed in all black. The man caught eye contact with her, and she could've sworn that he looked shocked for a moment, but she decided to think nothing of it. 

“Susan Bones” McGonagall said. 

Thalia turned her attention back to McGonagall. A red-headed girl walked up to the stool who she recognized as the girl who took the boat with her, Hermione and Neville. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. 

“Where should I put? Let's see! I know! HUFFLEPUFF" The hat cried. 

Susan smiled and ran over to the Hufflepuff table. She was also greeted with cheers from her housemates. 

“Ronald Weasley!” McGonagall called. 

Thalia furrowed her eyebrows as she recognized the surname. A red-headed boy with freckles sat on the stool and the hat was placed onto his head. 

“Ah! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!” The hat exclaimed. 

The boy hopped off the stool and joined the Gryffindors at their table. He received the same response as Hermione did.  
“Harry Potter” McGonagall said. 

There were whispered around the Great Hall as Harry approached the stool. Thalia was very curious about which house he would be in. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. 

“Ah difficult. Very difficult! Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent yes!” The hat said. 

The hat continued to move and it seemed unsure of where to put Harry. Thalia could see him mouthing something but couldn't make it out. 

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know! And Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness! No! Better be...GRYFFINDOR!” It exclaimed. 

Harry smiled brightly and jumped off the stool, walking fast on the Gryffindor table. The cheers received were quite loud. 

“Thalia Lightwood” McGonagall called. 

Thalia blushed slightly before pushing her way to the front. She walked up to the stool and sat down on it. McGonagall placed the hat onto her head. 

“Ah a Lightwood! I see plenty of talent. And bravery. You have a knack for potions. I see a great duellist, yes. Intelligent and creative. I know just where to put you...RAVENCLAW" It cried. 

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly. Thalia smiled and walked gracefully to the table. She caught eye contact with Dumbledore who sent her a wink as she down. 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw! I'm Penelope Clearwater” A girl said with a smile, holding out her hand. 

“Thalia as you've just heard” Thalia replied, shaking her hand. 

Penelope laughed before they turned their attention back to the remaining students who still needed to be sorted. After they were all sorted and sitting at their rightful tables, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, gave a speech letting everyone know that the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds to all students, the third-floor corridor on the right is out of bounds to all students and other things. He then started the feast, clapping his hands and massive amounts of food appeared on the tables suddenly. Thalia grinned before helping herself to it. The young witch chose some mashed potatoes and chicken drumsticks along with some chocolate pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that its taken so long. I've had a cold since Friday and its put me in an mood. I just haven't been in the mood to write. I hope you like it anyways. 
> 
> I don't know if chapter 4 will be up this Saturday but we'll see. Hating ao3 right now lol.
> 
> -Moon


	5. Chapter 4: First Potions Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official day at Hogwarts and the first years have their first Potions lesson with Professor Severus Snape.

Thalia woke up around 7:30am the next day which was a half an hour before she would normally wake up. Breakfast started at 9:00am. It was her first official day at Hogwarts, and she was excited.

  
Getting up, she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day; bathing, cleaning her teeth, brushing her hair and changed into her school uniform with her new house tie. She was proud that she was sorted into Ravenclaw. After fixing her tie, the young witch stared at herself in the mirror.

  
“I hope you're proud of me, mum” She whispered to herself.

  
She tucked her locket into her shirt and headed back into the dorm room. The raven-haired girl sat down on her bed and got her bag, a dark purple satchel, ready for the day. She glanced around the room; she was sharing a room with four other girls, and they were still sleeping.

  
Padma Patil, a British witch of Indian heritage with brown hair and long black hair. She had a twin sister who was in Gryffindor. Lisa Turpin, a witch with brown hair and blue eyes. Mandy Brocklehurst, a witch with dark brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. Isobel MacDougal, a witch with light brown hair and green eyes.

  
Mandy was the first to greet her when she entered the room last night. She seemed to be the most friendly out of the four, and she introduced the others to Thalia. The others were a bit reserved. Thalia understood this; a new, even scary environment, lots of new people and being away from their families. It can be very daunting.

  
Thalia really loved their dorm. All the four-poster beds were covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns. A heater in the middle of the room and beautiful stain glass windows; each window has stars painted into them. She couldn't wait to make her little space her own.

  
The raven-haired witch stood up from her bed just as her cat jumped onto it. She still hadn't thought of a name for her yet. With a sigh, Thalia pulled her hair into a high ponytail, curling a few strands to her face. She then picked up her satchel and left the dorm.

  
There were a few students in the common room when she got down the stairs, including Penelope Clearwater, who she met and sat next to the night before. The older Ravenclaw smiled at Thalia when she saw her.

  
“Ready for your first day?” Penelope asked as she walked over to Thalia.

  
“Yes. I'm a little nervous though” Thalia replied.

  
“That's normal. I was the same on my first day” Penelope told her.

  
Thalia nodded her head and said goodbye before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was half full of students; she saw Hermione, and she was sitting with Harry and the red-haired boy, Ronald Weasley. The Ravenclaw waved at her and Harry as she walked past, heading to her house table.

  
Sitting down, Thalia helped herself some chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk. She then pulled out her potions book from her satchel and began reading it just as a few of her roommates sat down.

  
“Morning” Isobel said as she sat down next to Thalia.

  
Padma and Lisa also sat down but on the opposite side. Thalia expected Mandy to be with them, but she wasn't. Maybe she's still asleep, she thought. She shrugged, going back to eating her pancakes and reading her book.

  
“What lesson do we have first?” Padma asked, taking a bit out of her toast.

  
“Potions” Thalia replied, not looking away from her book.

  
“I heard Professor Snape is pretty harsh on his students” Lisa exclaimed.

  
“Better not fail then” Thalia replied with a teasing smile.

  
Finishing the last bite of her pancakes, she got up from her seat and placed her book in her bag before walking towards the doors. She was walked to the Dungeons where Potions class was being held. Hermione joined her on the way, and they were discussing types of potions when the two of them reached the classroom door.

  
The classroom was filled with various cauldrons bubbling, holding many potions. There weren't any students in the room, meaning that they were the first ones to arrive. The two of them sat down in the middle row, towards the right and there were four empty seats on Thalia's left. She pulled out her notebook, quill and ink pot, laying them out neatly in front of her.

  
Students started filing into the classroom a few minutes later, talking amongst themselves as they chose their seats; most chose to sit near the back except Slytherins, taking up the front row. Thalia was talking to Hermione when she felt someone sit down next to her. A boy with platinum blonde her and blue eyes; she recognized him from the sorting ceremony. His name was Draco Malfoy.

“Got something to say, Malfoy?” Thalia asked, turning to face him when she felt him staring.

“Not at all” Malfoy replied.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him, not believing him before looking away. Not a moment later, the door to the classroom slammed open and the man that Thalia had caught eye contact with in the Great Hall came striding in, his black cloak blowing behind him.

  
“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class!” He exclaimed, walking to the front of the class.

  
The room was silent and there was sudden tension. Professor Snape turned to face his students, eyes skimming over their faces.

  
“As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle art that is potion making” Snape said.

  
His eyes lingered on a few students, Thalia included as they listened to his words.

  
“The predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death”

  
He folded his arms over his chest, taking his clock with him. Something then caught his attention. Scribbling caught be heard and Thalia turned her head to see Harry writing on a piece of parchment.

  
“Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough...to not pay attention”

  
Professor Snape was now staring at him. Ron nudged Harry who looked up at him, causing him to jerk his head towards the teacher. Harry looked over to him, putting his quill down on the table.

  
“Mr Potter. Our new celebrity” Snape said.

  
Thalia rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. She could tell that Professor Snape was going to do something to try to embarrass Harry. He seemed like the type to do that. Her roommate did say that she heard he was a rather harsh professor.

  
“Tell me. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snape asked Harry.

  
Hermione's hand shot up and Thalia raised her hand slowly. She glanced at Harry who looked puzzled.

  
“You don't know? Let's try again! Where would I look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Snape asked him again.

  
The same two hands went into the air and Harry just stared at Professor Snape.

  
“I don't know, sir” Harry replied.

  
Thalia felt a little sorry for him, and she wanted to help him but thought that it was best not to do anything at that moment as she could possibly make it worse.

  
“And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Snape asked.

  
Again the same two hands went up and Harry didn't answer. Thalia thought that Professor Snape as being a bit harsh on him. Harry had a lot to learn, but he didn't know about the magical world due to his past. Thalia gave a small, inaudible sigh then began to write down what the Professor had said, assuming he'd want it written down.

  
“Pity! Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Potter?” Snape said.

  
Thalia rolled her eyes again and continued to write. She answered the questions easily without the need of explanations.

  
“For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potions so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite”

  
Professor Snape looked at everyone expectantly.

  
“Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?” He exclaimed.

  
Rummaging could be heard as students began getting out their pieces of parchment and ink pots from their bags. Once everyone had written everything down, the Professor put all the students into pairs and instructed them to make a simple potion that cured boils. Some of the pairs for this lesson were; Harry-Ron, Neville-Seamus, Hermione-Susan, Padma-Lisa, Pansy-Draco and Grabbe-Goyle.

  
Thalia was paired with a girl called Megan Jones, and she was a hufflepuff. The ravenclaw smiled at her as she got her potions, opening it to the correct page and setting it down near the cauldron.

  
“Can you pass me the snake fangs, please?” Thalia asked.

  
Megan nodded and handed the pot to her. Thalia grabbed a mortar and pestle; she put 6b into the mortar then crushed them. She pushed the book towards Megan, allowing her to get a better look.

  
“Here. You can do the next step” Thalia said, pointing to it.

  
The hufflepuff nodded and began cutting some pungous onions finely as instructed while Thalia added 4 measures of snake fangs to the cauldron, stirring a little. After Megan finished, she added the onions to the potion.

  
“You seem to be very good at potions” Megan commented.

  
“I used to help my mum all the time. She said I inherited my father's talents for the art” Thalia replied with a smile.

  
She heated the potion then grabbed the dried nettles, adding them to the cauldron before putting a dash of flobberworm mucus, allowing Megan to stir it. Picking up the pot containing powdered ginger root, the ravenclaw added a sprinkle and Megan stirred it again.

  
"So you like potions then?” Megan asked.

  
“Yes. Its very fascinating to me” Thalia replied, adding some shrake spines.

  
Megan stirred the potion once more before adding a glug of horned slugs then Thalia took it off the fire, placing it on the table.

  
“What's next?” Megan asked.

  
“Porcupine quills” Thalia replied.

  
Megan looked on the table and found the quills, handing them to Thalia who added them to the potion before waving her wand to finish. She closed her potions book, putting it back into her bag.

  
“Done” Thalia said, smiling at Megan.

  
The hufflepuff smiled back, and they looked around to see their classmates still making their potions. Thalia caught Professor Snape's gaze as he made his way around the room, glancing at the potions.

  
“Are you done?” Snape asked.

  
Thalia nodded and stepped back, allowing him to look at their potions. He nodded, walking away silently. Megan and Thalia looked at each other, a little confused.

  
“At least he didn't say it was awful” Thalia said.

  
Megan nodded. Thalia glanced around again, and she saw Neville pick up some porcupine quills. He went to put them into the cauldron.

  
“Neville, don't!” Thalia exclaimed.

  
She was too late. The quills had been added and there was a loud hissing sound along with clouds of acid green smoke. She stepped back, coughing slightly as the potion spilled across the table and onto the floor. It had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron. Thalia looked at Neville, and he was drenched by the potion, angry red boils appearing all over his arms and legs.

  
“Idiot boy! Take him to the hospital wing!” Snape spat at Seamus.

  
Seamus nodded and pulled Neville towards the door. Snape waved his wand and it cleared the potion away then went back to checking potions as the students finished.

  
“Only four pairs managed to brew successful potions” Snape said.

  
He called the names of those who were successful, Thalia and Megan were included. Snape awarded points to the houses apart from Gryffindor which Thalia thought was unfair but left it alone. She left the classroom and found Hermione waiting her; they walked to their next class which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall who was Gryffindor's head of house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same as the old chapter, just changed a few things. Hope you like it anyway :) Also I think I need to work on my layout. 
> 
> -Moon


	6. Chapter 5: First Flying Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years flying lesson with Madame Hooch.

Thalia woke up suddenly; she blinked and looked around, realizing that she was in her dorm room, her roommates still asleep. The witch rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, looking over to the clock that had been put on the wall. It read 7:30am; it seemed to be the time that her body decided to wake up.

  
Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she got up and grabbed her wash bag along with her uniform before leaving her dorm room, deciding to go for an early shower. She wanted to recall the dream she just had. It was a weird one; Thalia dreamt of a red, shiny stone and a hand which was trying to grab the stone.

  
Thalia shook her head as she finished taking a shower and changing into her school uniform, putting her hair into a messy bun. She returned to her dorm room, sitting on her bed and rummaging through her school bag. The ravenclaw pulled out a pale blue suede faux leather journal; it had a leafless tree on the front of it. She wrote about the start of her day, including what she dreamt about and the rest of her day looked like.

  
Thalia shook her head as she finished taking a shower and changing into her school uniform, putting her hair into a messy bun. She returned to her dorm room, sitting on her bed and rummaging through her school bag. The ravenclaw pulled out a pale blue suede faux leather journal; it had a leafless tree on the front of it. She wrote about the start of her day, including what she dreamt about and the rest of her day looked like.

  
After she finished, she finished her cat which she still didn't have a name for yet, and sorted out her bag before leaving for the Great Hall. She thought she might be a bit early as breakfast didn't start until 9:00am. To her surprise, a few students were already there and a few teachers. Thalia sat down at an empty table, pulling out a book called Quidditch through the Ages. The first years had their first flying lesson today.

  
The young witch helped herself to some cheerios and it reminded her of the Orphanage. She used to eat them all the time, not really liking much of the food they served there. The food at Hogwarts was so much better.

  
“Thalia” A voice called.

  
She looked up to see Isobel and Padma walking towards her. They both sat down opposite her, helping themselves to some breakfast. Thalia smiled at the both them then went back to reading her book.

  
“You're up early again” Isobel commented.

  
“I can't help it. I would love to sleep some more” Thalia replied.

  
Her roommates nodded, understanding, and they ate breakfast, discussing their lessons from the last couple of days. The three of them were joined by their other roommates, Lisa and Mandy.

  
“What lesson do we have first?” Mandy asked, sitting down.

  
“Potions. We have our first flying lesson after that” Thalia replied, not looking at them.

  
“You should really look at your timetable, Mandy” Padma exclaimed, looking over at Mandy.

  
Thalia nodded, putting her book away and finishing the rest of her cheerios before getting up and heading to Potions, something she was always looking forward to. On the way, Hermione joined her like she had done before.

  
*** Time Skip***

  
It was nearly 3:30pm and the first years had their first lying lesson. Thalia was glad that it wasn't straight after they ate. That would be messy. She and the rest of the first years made their way to the castle grounds. It was a nice sunny day with no wind.

  
There were a bunch of brooms laying on the grass in the two rows. The students lined up on each and stood behind a broom. Thalia stood next to Padma who was on right and next to her was her twin, Parvati, a Gryffindor. Hermione was stood on the opposite side, Thalia's other roommates on her left while Harry and Ron stood to her right.  
Their Professor, Madame Hooch, a witch with short, spiky grey hair, walked towards the students through the space between the two rows, glancing at some of them as she went by.

  
“Good afternoon class” Madame Hooch exclaimed.

  
“Good afternoon Madame Hooch” The students said in unison.

  
“Welcome to your first flying lesson--well what are you waiting for? Everyone step to the left side of their broom” Madame Hooch said, turning to face them, standing at the end of the two rows.

  
The students did as they were asked then waited for their next instruction.

“Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!” Madame Hooch said, sticking her right arm up.

  
Again they did as they were asked and started to command their brooms. Harry's broom landed right into his hand straightaway.

  
“Up!” Thalia exclaimed, sticking her right hand over her broom.

  
It rapidly shot straight into her hand like Harry's. Thalia smiled to herself before she looked up, watching the others. She saw Ron who was really trying, repeating the word 'up' but his broom wasn't budging. He suddenly commanded desperately and his broom came up, whacking him in the face. Thalia couldn't help but laugh as well as a few other students, Harry included.

  
“Now once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it” Madame Hooch said, as she walked down the middle.

Thalia mounted her broom, others following in suit. They were told to 'grip it tightly'.

  
“When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground. Hard!” Madame Hooch instructed, looking at each student as she walked past them. “Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward and touch back down”

  
The Professor counted down from three then she blew her whistle. Neville suddenly started floating up in the air and people were calling his name, trying to get him to come back down, but he kept rising.

  
“Mr Longbottom” Madame Hooch exclaimed.

  
Neville kept going and eventually flew off. He was rather unsteady, whipping around the grounds, and he bounced off the castle a couple of times before going through an archway. Madame Hooch had to dive out of the way as he came towards her rapidly. Neville went to the top of the castle and managed to get caught on a small statue with a spike. His cloak ripped, causing him to fall, and he got caught on a bracket before falling to the ground harshly. Thalia cringed, knowing that he definitely broke something.

  
“Everyone out of the way!” Madame Hooch exclaimed.

  
She ran over to Neville, checking him over, and he was in a lot of pain. Broken wrist, Thalia thought. The Professor checked the boy's wrist and concluded that he did break his wrist before helping him to his feet.

  
“Everyone is the keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I catch a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'” Madame Hooch said.

  
She led Neville towards the hospital wing, disappearing from sight. Thalia saw movement from the corner of her idea and turned to see Malfoy picking it up something off the ground. She recognized it as a remembrall which she assumed was Neville's. **He better not take it, Thalia thought.**

  
“Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd of remembered to fall on his fat arse!” Malfoy exclaimed, laughing. The other slytherins sniggered with him.

  
“Shut it, Malfoy” Thalia replied, glaring at him.

  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her and stepped towards her, trying to intimidate her but Thalia didn't flinch, standing her ground, still glaring at the blonde.

  
“Didn't think the fat lump was your type?” Malfoy replied, smirking.

  
Thalia rolled her eyes. Pathetic, she thought. She took a step towards Malfoy, surprising him. The ravenclaw looked him up and down.

  
“He's better than a slimy git like you!” She retorted before smirking at him.

  
Other students sniggered. Malfoy glared at her but it didn't bother her. She watched as he tossed the remembrall in his hand and Thalia wanted to snatch it from him but before she could, Harry had stepped forward.

  
"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, holding out his hand.

  
“No! I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find!” Malfoy replied, mounting his broom and flying in the air.

  
Harry began to mount his broom, ready to chase after him but Hermione stepped forward to try and stop him.

  
“Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!” Hermione exclaimed. She was ignored. Harry mounted his broom and zoomed after Malfoy. “What an idiot!”

  
At least he's doing something about it, Thalia thought. Someone needed to put Malfoy in his place.

  
“Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!” Harry exclaimed.

  
“Is that so?” Malfoy questioned, amused.

  
He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Harry who tried to swipe it from, but he swiftly moved out of the way.

  
“Have it your way then!” Malfoy exclaimed.

  
He swung his arm back and threw the remembrall across the field. Harry zoomed towards it, fast, and he spun upside down as he caught it. He then came flying back down and everyone ran towards him.

  
“Wow Harry!” Seamus exclaimed.

  
They were all expressed at how brilliant he was. Thalia was glad that he got the remembrall back for Neville.

  
“Harry Potter!” A Scottish voice exclaimed.

  
Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching and everyone went silent. Harry gulped as he walked towards her. She told him to follow her and the other students watched as Harry followed her into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah pretty much the same as the old chapter.
> 
> Really need to work on layout for ao3. On word and wattpad, it looks how I want it but here, it just looks meh to me. Has anyone got any tips for posting here?
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my rewrite of my Harry Potter fanfiction, The Daughter: Year 1. I have already rewritten chapter 1 and chapter 2 so they will be posted today. I'm aiming to post every Saturday but I can't guarantee. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy this new story/rewrite. Honestly couldn't come up with a better title lol
> 
> -Moon


End file.
